


镜花水月

by sowhat



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, 偷情文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowhat/pseuds/sowhat
Summary: 现代AU，年龄操作。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

空气里弥漫着麦秸的味道。

01

阁楼上的木板传来细微的声响。这种声音很难忽略，就像失眠的深夜，窗外突然有人吸了一下鼻子。平时不会过分在意到的声音，此时此刻却是紧贴着鼓膜。

Ray知道那动静预示着Mickey和Rosalind开始了他们的晨爱。

他在这栋典型的美式复式房里已经住了有一个月。为了给毕业论文做实地考察，他跨洋来到了这个美国小镇，又经由大学好友的安排借住在了这么一户人家里。

Ray第一次见到Mickey，就觉得他与周围的一切都格格不入。

他像玻璃弹珠一样湛蓝的眼睛总是在手里雪茄升起的烟雾中眯起。他整个人粗犷、挺拔，向外发散着一股野心勃勃的气息。

总之，浑身上下没有一处像是愿意委身于这样一片小镇生活的模样。

Rosalind是最不典型的那种来自英国的美式主妇。她在离这里不远的城中心开着一家汽修厂，除了小修大补以外还干着改装车辆的活。

Ray曾亲眼见识过她驾着一辆由平平无奇的宝马x系列改装后的轿跑。车身原本的底色已被磨砂层覆盖，重新喷漆后的紫色和艳红巧妙融合。轮胎和底盘甚至还带有升降功能，不管到哪里都能引起一阵围观。

他们感情很好，没有孩子。

原本细微的动静开始变大。老房子的隔音效果不佳。Mickey在床第间特有的低语透着木板的缝隙模模糊糊地传来，还有Rosalind的哼笑。

Ray永远都听不清那具体是些什么，也努力不去好奇。

他套上白色背心，穿起宽口中裤，推开“吱呀”一声的后院木门来到隔壁威尔逊夫妇家的牧场。

时辰还早，夏日的炎浪还没有席卷而来。Ray在出门前抹了把脸，水珠没等他踏出几步就蒸干了，呼吸时鼻间的水汽也被带走。清晨的俄亥俄空气干燥，不过还不至于呛人。

喂完牲口，他会回到自己的房间冲澡。

通常这也是Mickey和Rosalind正入佳境的时候。Mickey隐隐的喘息，Rosalind拉得冗长的满足声将会伴着他头顶的水声一起灌进耳朵。

等他再次穿戴完毕，在厨房煮上一壶咖啡的时候，Rosalind会裹着睡袍下楼。

“早上好，Ray.”

“早上好，Rosalind.”

他们会简单地问候，接着Rosalind会端起一杯咖啡抿上一口，赞叹道，好手艺。

Ray会礼貌地回上一句谢谢，再抬头就看到女主人端着马克杯上楼的背影。

Rosalind并不在意自己跟丈夫间最亲密的交流被家中这个暂住的年轻房客听到。当然她也从不对此有任何提及。

Ray是个聪明的年轻人，这一点他们都知道。

一切的脱轨始于某一天早上。

一改往常，下楼的是Mickey.

当Ray还在整理自己脸上的惊讶时，Mickey已经端起了马克杯。

跟Rosalind一样。

但又不一样。

hmm，好像太酸了，他说。

之前用的豆子喝完了，这是新买的，Ray回答。

Mickey又抿了一口，咂咂嘴，偏过头，把马克杯放回去。

第二天，Ray换回了原来的豆子。

Mickey啜了一口，没有说话。他没有给Ray留下其他任何值得揣测的信息，只是端着马克杯和Rosalind一样给了他一个背影。

第三天，Ray注意到Mickey是冲过澡后下来的。

浴袍大开，浑身水汽。

当天晚餐时，Mickey用轻松的语气说，可以把胡椒粉递给我一下吗Ray？

有那么一瞬间，Ray没有完全反应过来。胡椒粉罐头离他不近，在女主人手边。他看了看Rosalind，疑惑的味道在空气中飘过。Rosalind没有给予他正面的回应，除了嘴边那个微微扬起的弧度。

银制刀叉在切割时与餐盘相撞，声音突兀又刺耳。

Mickey还在等Ray把胡椒粉递给他，他盯着Ray，眼神不容置喙。

Ray在沉默的对峙中妥协。他伸手拿起那个棱锥形的玻璃小罐，上半身略微抬起，屁股离开椅子，手臂伸长地把胡椒粉递给了男主人。

“Thank you, Ray.”

Mickey跟嗓音一样粗糙的拇指若无其事地刮过Ray捏住瓶身的指背。这个动作精妙、迅速。就好像午后随便掠过鼻尖的一缕阳光，还未切实感受到它的温度和触感，就已消失殆尽。

Ray不能，或者说不敢去判断这个动作背后的意义和它可能夹带的其他暗示。在他看来，Mickey和Rosalind的感情好到他根本就不应该抱有任何份外的想法。

那些若有若无的触碰在增加。已经到了Ray无法刻意忽视，并把它们当作是巧合的地步。

白天，Rosalind总是一早就出发去了她的汽修厂。大部分时间Ray都在和Mickey独处。

他没有办法去控制自己不要在脑内回放那些妄想。

Mickey的神秘就像潘多拉魔盒，引诱着他去打开。

他开始无意识地延长自己早晨冲凉的时间。

他依旧会在之前的那个时间点醒过来，依旧会去隔壁牧场喂牲口。只是他的动作开始变得匆忙而又潦草，尽管这并不影响他的办事效率。

威尔逊夫妇家的牧牛和马匹依旧每天都有着足够丰厚的干草储备。饱受一天一夜的脚蹄践踏的棚舍依旧被打理得井井有条。

这些都没有改变。变的是Ray完成这些的速度。四十五分钟，四十分钟，半小时，二十五分钟。

他把“偷”下来的时间都重新征用在了淋浴室。花洒被开得很小，以至于不会盖过Mickey和Rosalind的欢爱。

在如此病态窥听的驱使下，Ray也坚持打开花洒，哪怕水的档位低得可笑。他倔强地站在细小的水流下冲洗自己，好像这是他最后的防线，最后的自欺欺人。

等Mickey开始发出冲刺的声音时他也会加快手上的套弄，尽量让自己能在假想的捕捉中，与Mickey一起射出。高潮的同时他收紧虎口，用力箍紧龟头。他渴望能感受到Mickey的火热，而这么做就好像能让这个卑微的愿望实现一样。

不用过多久，Mickey就会大敞着浴袍下楼。想到这里，他就越发觉得自己手里的老二涨得发烫。

一切终究还是败露了。

某天，下楼的又变回了Rosalind。Ray努力绷回脸上的沮丧，就像最初他对着Mickey隐藏脸上的惊讶时一样。

问候是一如既往的“早上好”。只是这次，转身上楼前，Rosalind笑了笑。

Ray的心跳漏了半拍后开始疯狂打鼓，一股不好的预感从脚底心顺着血管倒流回了肿胀的脑部。

女主人用指间敲了敲木质的楼梯扶手，刚受过欢爱洗礼的嘴唇呈现出圆润而饱满的血色。

最近早上冲凉冲得有些久啊Ray，她说。

Ray的呼吸一阵停滞，被揭穿后的难堪和错愕将他钉在原地。

“别紧张，只是Michael担心是不是水压器坏了，怕你不好意思提才让我问，” 她又笑了笑，竟有几分和蔼。

Ray的嘴唇苍白。Mickey的名字突然被女主人若无其事地提起让他措手不及。但多年以来对自己性向的隐瞒让他很快找回了应对的从容。

不是的母亲，他只是科学小组作业的一个同伴。

不，父亲我很好，橄榄球队的一切都很好。

是的，她是我的女伴（date）。

……

Ray？Rosalind关心地问道。

没有，一切都很好，他机械地回答。

那次以后，他时常觉得自己恶心得想吐。

那些所有，明的、暗的，对Mickey的幻想都让他胃里翻江倒海。

他恢复了往常的作息，只是刻意错开了冲澡的时间。即使真的要冲凉，也把花洒调到最高。

水柱打在背上的力道大得生疼，可他仿佛麻木了一般，身体被冲得通红也毫无知觉。

他依旧会煮咖啡，只是一定会在Pearson夫妇其中的任何一位下楼前出门，或是回到自己房间内。

他不再刻意制造跟Mickey独处的机会，甚至在故意躲避。除了一些必要的时候，比如周末的饭局。

这些Mickey都看在眼里。他什么都没有说，也什么都没有做。

他依旧在躺椅上抽雪茄喝威士忌，懒洋洋地晒着燥人的日光浴。再偶尔扛着猎枪开着吉普，带着半满的后备箱里新鲜的野味回来。

直到又一次，摆正的列车，再次脱轨。

那天，Ray在威尔逊夫妇家的牧场仓库帮忙收拾。那是每月一次的大扫除，白天把库里囤积的麦秸都搬出来，晾开暴晒，以免时间久了都堆在一起发霉，然后顺便把厂房也都清扫一番。

Mickey过来时正值傍晚，是要把麦秸搬回库房的时候。

“Ray.” Mickey喊住他，声音不大。

Mickey说话时嗓音总是压得格外低沉。他喜欢喝苏格兰威士忌。这两样分开，或许不会有什么问题，可一旦夹杂在一起就显得格外糟糕。

Ray在库房外打着赤膊，从门内忙到门外。

悉悉索索的动静让Mickey本来就分贝不高的声音根本无法顺利传到他的耳朵。

Ray不得不停下来，抱着一捆麦秸走到Mickey面前。

这不是Mickey第一次在他“上工”时间找他说话了。

靠近时，Mickey带着威士忌气息的嗓音会像澡堂里漫开来的蒸汽一样，将他笼罩。

通常男主人就是无关痛痒地和他闲聊几句。

但那天不是。

“你晚上有什么计划？”

他没有在抽雪茄，只是Ray依旧通过他呼出的气息闻到了那股燃烧后烟草叶的味道。

“今晚？Cohen那有个派对，我……”

“别去了，” Mickey打断他。

Ray抱着麦秸的手臂一紧。

“Ros的book club有聚会。” Mickey补充道。

“我叫点披萨。晚上一起看橄榄球，怎么样？”

他的声音里透着说不清的诱惑，像在施咒……

Ray的脑内一片混沌，在还没来得及好好掂量这句话的真正含义时就答应了下来。

“好……” 他听到了自己的声音，微微颤抖，期盼又无奈。

  
  


比赛7点半开始，爱国者对战德克萨斯人。

披萨在7点20分左右送到了。一份经典美式起司，一份意式红酱腊肠。

Mickey提来两打Corona立在茶几边，在桌沿磕开一瓶递给Ray，又给自己再开了一瓶。

Ray先坐到了沙发上，屁股落下的那一刻他就后悔了。

他习惯性地坐在了沙发中央，正对着电视机的方位。然后果然，不等他往旁边挪位Mickey就也一屁股坐在了他身边。

两人之间的空隙不大，男主人结实的双臂有意无意地贴着他。

Mickey的味道像从草坪上的自动洒水器里喷出般散开，荷尔蒙的气息几乎让他眩晕。

他听见了空气里自己放大的吞咽声。他甚至不敢喘气。

这不是Ray情窦初开刚刚意识到自己性向的时候了。

高中时，他就在训练后的更衣室里跟橄榄球队的王牌四分卫，在淋浴间交换过一次充满喘息和自来水蒸汽味道的手枪。

他们疯狂吞吐着对方的舌头像两头失去理智的野兽。

他们没有做到最后一步。

他，或者是那个深柜杂种，谁都好。总之至少有一个人打了退堂鼓。打完一发之后两人沉默着在花洒下冲了几分钟。在Ray转身要离开时，那个杂种抓住了他的手腕，直接把他的脑袋摁到了腿间那根又重新肿胀起了的老二上……

“我听说很多橄榄球运动员都是同性恋。”

Mickey的声音把他拉了回来。

“职业选手，学生球员，都有。”

“你怎么看？”

“可能吧。” Ray装作心不在焉地吐了个随意的单词，视线紧盯着屏幕。

“你不知道吗？” Mickey懒散地追问着。他舒展开双臂架在靠背后沿上，把整个身体都陷在了沙发里。右手里的Corona已经只剩一口的量，冰镇后的瓶身依旧保持着刺骨的温度，随着他调整坐姿的动作有意无意地贴在Ray的左臂上。

“我听说你高中参加过校橄榄球队。怎么，没碰到过些什么？” 他把啤酒瓶拎回嘴边喝完最后一口，随手搁在左边的储物柜上。

单从Mickey的语气，听不出他是在调侃还是在认真。

Ray动了动嘴唇，想着是不是要和他说实话。

电视里，解说慷慨激昂的声音在拔高着继续。

一改一般观看橄榄球赛时的高涨，他们之间的气氛有些萎靡。

“我……” 隔了很久，Ray说，“有过。”

Mickey用眼神说了声“哦？”，然后拿起Ray面前他喝过的那瓶啤酒，就着瓶口喝了起来。

Ray继续艰难地吞咽着。Mickey的动作就像掐紧了他的咽喉，让他喘不过气。

“咕嘟…咕嘟”，金黄的液体在瓶里翻滚，打乱了他的呼吸。

Mickey拿起、放下酒瓶的动作透着一股慵懒的慢条斯理。他没有催促，也不急着让Ray告诉他这个“有过”具体指什么。

他伸出手，越过Ray的半边身体，拿起一块肉酱芝士披萨。

咀嚼的动静与风扇的“呼啦”声齐奏，加剧了Ray的紧张和局促。

他往后靠了靠，告诉了Mickey接下来的故事——确切地说，是以前的故事。

那是他第一次真正给一个男人口。花洒喷出的水淋在脸上让他睁不开眼，水滴钻进鼻子让他无法呼吸。喉间那根滚铁一样的老二更是堵得他喘不过气。但他依旧没有怠慢地吞吐着。这让他呼吸困难让他呛到了好几次……

他没有停下，这是他做梦都一直想要的………

“然后呢？” Mickey用手掌托着下巴，耐心地问道。

“然后我把那个杂种的精液都吞了下去。”

Mickey的脸上松动出了一丝感兴趣的意味。他伸手，抚过Ray的嘴角，就像那里还残留着什么。

“你喜欢吗？” 他问。

他手上的动作很慢，力道很大。让Ray不禁产生了一种下一秒嘴角就会被摩擦得发红的错觉。

Mickey盯着他，深邃的蓝色眼睛半眯起，一种魅惑无声地在蛊动。

Ray知道自己没有办法反抗，无力反抗，也不想反抗。

他阖上眼皮，深吸一口气。在闭眼的同时绷紧下巴，微微抬起。

“非常，” 他说。


	2. Chapter 2

“非常……”

两个简短的单词给原本就不多顺畅的对话按下了暂停。

空气以一种诡异的速度停滞，Ray扭着头，注意到了房间里闷热难耐。

“冷气坏了。”

Mickey在他晃着脑袋东张西望的时候哑着嗓子说。

“我明天会修，现在就别急了。比赛正精彩着呢，别扫兴，好吗。” 

他把右手放到Ray的肩头，确切地说是颈侧的位置。这个动作让四根手指的指腹一一贴在锁骨，拇指按压住后颈突出的一颗脊椎骨，打着圈地轻轻摩挲。

Ray竭力压制住身体过分明显的抖动。他成功了一半，剩下的一半落了个笑柄。

“紧张什么，我又不咬人。” Mickey低声嘲笑。

比赛在现场观众的唏嘘中结束了半场，Ray长舒一口气想要站起来。这本该是个能够借机放松的时刻，除了Mickey的手掌还停留在他的肩上。这会儿变成了慢慢悠悠的揉捏，没有要放开的意思。

“我想去下洗手间……”

“现在？”

他其实也就才喝了半瓶啤酒，不至于有多急着要去放水解决三急之首。他只是想借口逃离一会儿这间客厅，Mickey的抚摸，还有悬在空里的诱惑。

男主人的呼吸稳健、有力，贴着自己鲜少被人触碰的那块皮肤一分一毫地传递过来。掌心的热度，掌纹的粗糙，呼出的气息，所有的这些都让他难以挣脱。

“是的……” 

他的嗓音因为紧张而颤抖，腰板过分僵硬地挺直。他咬咬牙，用最后的意志挤出一个音节。

话音落下的片刻，Mickey的手掌短暂离开了一秒。Ray正要如释重负地卸下重担，Mickey随后的动作就几乎让他惊叫出声。

男主人的右手毫无预兆地从胸前一路滑下，来到他松松垮垮的牛筋裤腰带，探了进去……

Ray不可避免地加剧了身体的抖动，发出呜咽的恳求。

很轻，但Mickey听到了。

Ray很确信被听到了，因为那只几乎要将他烫伤的手停了下来。

“不？” 手的主人慢慢重复道。

Ray大口喘着气。他的性器现在涨得一塌糊涂，Mickey甚至连一根耻毛都还没有碰到他的。

“没事的，放轻松。” Mickey用手背顶开牛筋腰带，四指并拢曲起，钻进裤裆，轻柔地隔着纯棉底裤来回爱抚。

他动了动身子凑过去，对着Ray已经开始泛红的耳朵小声说了句什么。

Ray又“呜”了一声，呼吸再次加重。

电视里播放着再老套不过的家庭广告。视线在慢慢涣散，他努力集中注意力，好让从扬声器里发出的阵阵和睦笑声带走那些过于原始的冲动。

他尽力了，可惜这一切在Mickey的挑逗下都不过是徒劳。

Mickey呼吸的节奏游刃有余。他贴着Ray的后背，拂过露出裤沿那几根耻毛的手法就像在爱抚一只享受午后阳光的宠物。

Ray按耐不住地扭动挣扎，两难的境地像块沼泽让他在抉择间无情地下沉。在情欲的热浪不断冲袭理智的砖瓦时，Mickey的下一个动作彻底击溃了他最后的防线。

那只手轻轻地拍了拍他的小腹，毫不留恋地抽了出来。

“不……！” Ray痛苦地喊着，顶着腰几乎本能地追着Mickey的手送了上去。

这个动作引来了Mickey的嘲讽。低沉的嗤笑像把利刃戳痛了耳膜让他的身体再次一振。理智早已分崩离析，他能说出口的，只剩破碎的哀求。

“请……唔……请继续……”

Mickey给了他一声类似于喘气的低笑。

Ray在Mickey彻底伸进底裤的那一刻不受控制地夹住了他的手。大腿内侧的肌肉收缩着绷紧，双膝不停地颤抖。

Mickey动作粗鲁地把整个手掌都用力挤进了腿缝，与摒直的腿部线条垂直。他没有把左手伸过去帮忙，只是吩咐说，Ray，把腿打开。

Ray重重地吸了口气，浑身无力地陷入了沙发。嘴唇被咬得失去了血色，以至于不会轻易溢出过于难堪的呻吟。

Mickey低语着“乖孩子”，加重了握住Ray性器的力度。

撸动随性地持续了一阵，完全不是Ray渴望的节奏。但这已经够了。Mickey的掌心靠近指根一圈有着厚厚的一层茧，应该是常年使用某种工具留下的，可能是扳手也可能是猎枪……什么都好，他现在没有半点心思去想这些。他只知道Mickey在握着他的性器给他手淫。光是意识到这点，腰部就失去了支撑身体的力气。Mickey在某个时刻把他从沙发里拽出来，浑身瘫软的自己不知廉耻地顺势靠进了Mickey的怀里。这个动作得到了默许，他为此无比地餍足。

Ray压抑地呻吟着，他不知道Mickey会不会喜欢他大声叫出来，他不敢冒这个险。

一切都是Mickey在主导，这是他的特权。他随时都可以停下，他们都知道他有这份自由。

高潮的临近让Ray的鼻音突然拔高，相应的，迄今为止一直都裹在性器上的那只手肉眼可见地停顿了一下。

Mickey把手掌松开了一些，立刻引来了Ray本能的不满。他控制不住地向后绷起了腰线，把性器往Mickey手掌的方向送去。

Mickey在Ray得逞前移开手，转而按住他的胯部，同时嘘声警告。

电视里，下半场的直播已经开始，只是屋子里再也没有第三个人来给予这场比赛应有的关心。

Ray被Mickey用力钉在原地无法动弹。他喘着粗气，像脱水的鱼。肿胀的龟头失去原本的爱抚后只落得被禁锢在底裤里撑起一个可笑帐篷的待遇。

他双眼猩红，无助地望向Mickey。

他不知道Mickey是不是打算再做点什么，还是今天就到此为止了。

时间一如既往地匀速流动，除了Ray几乎暴躁地想要按下快进好一探究竟以外。

Mickey朝Ray做了个“别动”的手势，半起身地朝向沙发边的置物柜。这在Ray视线的盲区，他只听到手在拉开的抽屉里摸索了一番，传来一串翻找东西的声音。

整个过程漫长得像是一场凌迟，就在Ray快要支撑不住的时候，Mickey转了回来，手上多了瓶东西。

Ray在眼神的示意下趴到了Mickey的大腿上。他的脸紧贴着沙发的纹路，皮革和汗水的味道难闻地夹杂在一起。要是以往，他绝对不会让自己在这种狭隘封闭的空间多呼吸一秒。可是现在他顾不了那么多了。他只想被Mickey触碰，哪里都好。

底裤被扯到一个不怎么碍事的位置，大约是大腿中部。Mickey停在了那里，没有继续褪下他的外裤。

他听到塑料盖打开的一记清脆，股间毫无防备地沾上一片冰凉——Mickey的拇指操了进去。

他不受控制地溢出一串破碎的呻吟，小腹绷紧的同时顶上了一个同样火热的器官……他立刻意识到了那是什么。

Mickey穿着居家中裤，裸露在外的毛发、腿部肌肉还有沙发的皮革，一齐对Ray肿胀的性器施以了夹击。这种隔靴挠痒的触碰加剧了他的渴望，他恍惚地弓起背想要伸手到腿间自我慰藉……Mickey事先料到一般，用空出来的左手将他的两只手腕钳住，阻止了这个动作。

Ray痛苦地扭动。小腹上接触到的热度越来越清晰，这让他越发渴望。

无法得逞的欲望迫使他无意识地张大了嘴，舌尖探出来胡乱地在嘴唇周围留下一圈透明的水渍。

他迫切地想要被填满，想要含住什么……

Mickey任他就这么被折磨了一会儿，抽插在后穴的手指没有停歇，慢慢加到了两根。

在插入第三根手指时，Mickey松开了钳住他的手。

Ray再度弓起背部，压低脑袋把呻吟都埋在坐垫里。

然后Mickey拍拍他的脸，用食指关节轻轻抬起了他的下巴。Ray在茫然中自觉地抬起头，嘴唇微张。

被泪水模糊的视线中，Mickey把食指和中指并拢，按住他的舌头猛地捅进了嘴里。

手指进入得没有特别深，不至于让他干呕。Ray把原本打开的下颚收紧，闭上眼睛，贪婪地吮吸起Mickey的手指。他已经无心再压抑任何，放肆地任由“嗯…哼…”从鼻间溢出。

也许是他缠着手指灵活舔动的舌尖让Mickey满意，又或许是他不加掩饰的放荡表情让Mickey想要看到更多。

等到Ray再次试探着把手伸向腿间时，Mickey默许了这个动作。

Mickey在他曲起身子套弄自己性器的时候加快了前后抽插的速度，Ray招架不住地蜷成一团。燥热的室内让两人都出了一身闷汗。汗水和体液还有多余的润滑剂顺着大腿留下，打湿的膝盖在与沙发皮革的摩擦间发生出刺耳的声音。

Ray在Mickey曲起手指按压肠壁的某个瞬间到达了顶点，耳边传来一阵飘渺的“嗡嗡”。

Mickey在他沉浸在高潮的余韵中时离开了客厅。筋疲力尽间，Ray已经无法撑住眼皮追随他的背影。他趴在沙发上喘气，眼前短暂地闪过一片白光。

等到再次缓过神来，耳边响起了从楼上传来的淋浴声。

失落像黑夜一样朝他袭卷，他知道今晚Mickey不会再回来了。

窗外飘来低沉悠远的引擎轰鸣，这种声音只预示着一点。

他手忙脚乱地抽出纸巾，把自己的腿间还有沙发上的水渍胡乱清理一番。

比赛已经结束，频道里又变回了无聊又耳熟能详的快餐广告。

Rosalind进门时Ray刚刚好好把一切都归回原位。他还没有来得及回自己浴室照一下镜子，不知道他脸上是不是还停留着什么可疑的红晕。

“Hello Ray.”

“比赛还好看吗？”

女主人放下钥匙，把挎包挂回门后的衣帽间。

她看起来心情不错，小斟了一杯红酒的样子。

“精彩极了。”

Mickey掐好时间一般地从浴室出来。他站在楼梯口，居高临下地看着玄关，腰间围了浴巾。

“你居然不等我回来就先开始了？” （hmm, can’t believe you start without me) Rosalind仰头看向丈夫，笑里略带不满地抱怨。

心虚让Ray错误地曲解了Rosalind话里的意思。心跳打鼓，不自觉攥紧的拳头让他的虎口发酸，本能驱使着他在Pearson夫妇之间流转视线，眼中的惊恐让Mickey细微地变幻了一下嘴角的弧度。

“冷气坏了。这比赛看得我出了一身汗。”

Mickey开口解围，不忘看向他借机调侃。

“是吧，Ray.” 

“啊？嗯……” 他立刻回应，但还不敢掉以轻心。他不知道Mickey下一句又会说什么。

“我就说怎么这么热。”

Rosalind这才仿佛注意到什么一般地用手扇了扇风。她脱下高跟鞋，上下扫视了一番眼前这个仿佛刚从水里捞出来的年轻人。

“Ray怎么不也去冲一把？这满身都是汗的。”

说完，她赤脚上了楼。

楼梯间响起掺和在一起的几声调情般的欢笑。Ray在他们进入卧室前回到了自己房间的浴室。

阁楼的木板开始晃动，他颤抖着拧开花洒。再熟悉不过的欢爱声跟水声一起灌进耳朵。他把开关掰到最大，冰冷的水柱用力砸向后背。

这股力道比以往来得更加沉重。他想起法庭上法官那只在宣判时刻落下的锤子。

“有罪。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

Ray躺在床上。他一早就醒了，或者说一夜没睡。倦意断断续续地在神志的边缘敲门。他试着抵抗了很多次，但就像对Mickey的反抗一样，它们都失败了。短暂的妥协后，梦魇一次次将他惊醒。一切就这么反反复复，直到半开的百叶窗里透进昏暗的日光，清晨的鸟叫叽叽喳喳地爬进耳蜗。

他失控了。再怎么不愿相信和承认，这都成了既定事实。

他甚至在昨晚冲澡时就着Mickey触碰、侵占过的地方继续自慰，这是不曾发生过的放纵。相较之下，从前的那些欲望都太过短暂，而Mickey让他丧失理智。

抖动着膝盖狠狠射出的瞬间他知道自己彻底沦陷了。只是这份认识除了让他加倍地垂头丧气以外，似乎没有任何帮助。

纱窗里飘进湿润的空气，带着牧草的清甜，又是崭新的一天。天刚蒙蒙亮，如果他现在就爬起来，跑到不远处的山坡上，或许还可以看到正当闭幕的日出。这是他该干的事情。每一次日出都是独特的，都能积累素材，为他带来新的灵感。可惜失眠让他头脑清醒又四肢无力，他只能用眼神追寻。

时间还早，楼上一时半会儿还不会开始加深他罪恶的动静。他平躺着，在懊悔中沐浴难得的清静。

暑假已经过半，他需要在这里再住上一个多月。他不知道该庆幸还是意犹未尽。

这种矛盾在Mickey寻常地跟他打招呼时到达了一个顶峰。失落和不甘像磁极的两端，将他一分为二地拉扯。

“早上好，”他僵硬地开口，喉咙里苦得发干。

Mickey放下咖啡，转身上楼。

Ray默不作声地把视线送向沙发。那里曾有的东西都消失了，包括昨天留下的影子。

早饭过后威尔逊太太拜托他过去。农场上出了点事故，等到处理完已经是饭点。回来时屋内很凉爽，冷气已经修好了。楼上和后院都没有声响，Mickey不在。

他回到客厅，在厨房里站着草草吃了点东西。午饭是个简单的三明治，全麦面包夹着两块烟熏火腿、一片芝士还有几张生菜叶。他机械地咀嚼着，胃里发酸，没有一点食欲。

Mickey直到临近傍晚才出现，脸上鲜少地挂着不加掩饰的烦躁和疲倦。他在上楼前简短地朝Ray点了点头，算是问候。他没有收敛起脸上的不耐烦，甚至仿佛故意为之般地暴露给了一脸期待地看向他的年轻人。

Ray想问问Mickey一切都还好吗，有没有什么想要聊一聊。话到嘴边的一刻又停住了。他这才意识到自己完全不了解Mickey；他做什么生意，平时不在这儿的时候都在干些什么，具体是个什么样的人……所有的这些他都一无所知。

房檐下的通风口吹来一阵冷气，连带着一股阴凉拂过他的头顶。他始终没有开口，而Mickey用宽厚的背影给予了他无声的回应。书房门在他仰头的注视下“吱呀”一声关紧，他的脚步铸在原地。

生活再次摆正了航道。那次可笑的“偷情”被归为一支无伤大雅的插曲，没有人再提及。

卸下一口气的同时，Ray又被一种无形的失落困住了，它膨胀着，挤压内心那块本就无处安放的空虚。

如果说直到那之前一切都还只是幻想的话，Mickey的越界给了他希望。一丝不该有的希望。就像给灯罩里快要燃尽的一根蜡烛鼓了几口氧气，不过是在苟延残喘。

一天下午，他在艳阳下给马厩冲水降温。农场上的牧羊犬借机与他嬉戏，在打闹中出其不意地溅了他一身污水。这是不常发生的事，大多时候Ricky都被拴在羊圈附近，那天大概是威尔逊先生疏忽了。

他把手头的工作完成，又把Ricky送回了该在的地方，再绕到正屋跟威尔逊太太汇报了一番。

老太太热情地拉着他闲聊，从家里新添置的几套厨具到这周末小镇上即将举行的后院义卖……Ray尽力表现出感兴趣的样子，尽管他的心里只想着要赶紧回去。在他快要按捺不住地打断威尔逊太太的滔滔不绝时，一阵电话铃先帮了他这个大忙。

老太太转身回屋，依依不舍地挥手说下次再聊。Ray回应着“是是”，撩起衣服下摆擦着汗返回小洋房。

背心上多余的水分早就在烈日下烤干了，只是污水里沉淀的泥沙干涸后还黏在身上，必须好好冲个澡才行。

他避开刺眼的阳光，低着头一路小跑。这个点的太阳过于毒辣，他连脑子都被晒得昏昏沉沉。他加快了一些脚步，想把原本3分钟的路程再缩短一半。就这样，他埋着脑袋，在门廊口与Mickey撞了满怀。

撞上的瞬间他像被触电了一般弹开，都没敢立刻抬起脸来。

他知道这是Mickey，他记得这股味道。

似乎是回应他的不安，男主人一言不发地扶着他的肩膀帮他站稳，没有要责怪的意思，也不打算开口调侃。这让Ray松了口气。

他尽力维持住脸上那些要是流露出来一定又会被Mickey耻笑的欣喜（现在的他暂时还承受不了这些），后退一步，与男主人平视。

“急着冲澡？” Mickey的眼神粗糙地掠过Ray浑身的狼狈。

“是……是啊……” 

他已经好几天没有见着Mickey了，而Rosalind自然不会对他一个外人多做解释。Mickey去做什么了，什么时候回来，他都无从得知。如今Mickey又终于出现了，这份“再遇”让他高兴得难以自已。

他带着两颊上可观的热度钻进了屋子，直奔浴室。房门在身后虚晃了几下之后“啪嗒”一声扣上。他摸进浴室的动作过于匆忙，甚至没有来得及去确认是不是锁好了门（又或许他内心的那一丝自欺欺人教唆他不要）。

一阵手忙脚乱后他踏进了浴缸，冷水洒开，浇向全身。他试图在花洒下找回自我，但都是徒劳，Mickey的温度和气息似乎已经烙进了他的身体里。几天不见那些一直压抑着的欲望在刚刚门厅的邂逅下，一触即发。

水声很大，还有他的喘气声…

罪魁祸首显然不打算轻易放过他。不等他冷静下来，“叩叩”两记敲门声就像一道惊雷，劈头盖脸地砸了过来。

“我可以进来吗？” Mickey的声音。

水声在沉寂中缓缓流动，充当唯一的背景。Mickey非常耐心地在门后又等了一会儿，“剃须刀片用完了，想找你借下应急。”

一阵沉默将他们短暂地隔开。

Ray在水下用力地吸了吸鼻子，拒绝的说辞在嘴边兜来兜去，钻进呼吸口的水珠让他的鼻腔一阵发酸。某个微妙的瞬间，他清晰地听到了罪欲拗断理智的声音。

“哦…好的。左边柜门里的第二个抽屉。”他大声朝门的方向喊道。

金属门把在沉寂了几秒后被拧开。隔着浴帘，他看不到Mickey，只有一个模糊的身形。柜门和抽屉拉开又合上，一串不轻不响的动静后，又传来另一道水声。Mickey打着泡沫，刮起了胡子。

Mickey与正在冲澡的自己在一个空间，并且只隔了一层薄薄的浴帘。光是想到这份唾手可得的诱惑，他的喉间就一阵收紧。那股由Mickey带来的让他失去理智的欲望又挥舞着触手朝他袭来。他闭上双眼，屏住呼吸，悄无声息地把手指伸向后穴。

这番自渎持续了一会儿。Mickey此刻就在身边的这一点让他兴奋得发抖。他咬住嘴唇，拉长了颈部线条，陷入忘我的陶醉——

“还不出来？” Mickey突然淡淡地说。

Ray吓了一跳，差点叫出声，却也很快冷静了下来。

“马上……”他努力吐字，声音在颤抖下很是费力。

但他没有立刻行动，他一直在等着Mickey出去。

时间的流动总是在这种时候显得格外漫长，他悄悄拉开浴帘一角。Mickey还在刮脸，他的动作漫不经心，嘴里哼着低沉的歌。

注意到他的窥视后Mickey用眼角轻轻给了他一瞥，像是在催促。他什么都没有说，当然也什么都不用说。

Ray妥协地伸手拉过挂钩上的浴巾，在腰间草草地围了一番后踏了出去。

但这还只是开始，后面的动作才称得上难堪。

他不敢转身，也不敢放下浴巾。

正面是他高高翘起的阴茎，身后是过于润红而一看就知道刚刚被干了什么的穴口。

他窘迫地伫立在原地，祈祷Mickey可以快点离开，或者给他一些指示。只要不是让他无助地暗自揣测，什么都好……

  
  


好在Mickey终于完事了，他抽出面巾纸抹了把脸，半转过身。他扫了一眼Ray紧紧扣住浴巾的指关节，它们紧绷着，由于用力过度而开始泛白。视线落到Ray微微隆起的裆部，他相当随意地微微挑起一边的眉毛。Ray在他的注视下越发不自觉地夹紧大腿。

但仅此而已，Mickey露出一个难以捉摸的笑，转身向门，打算离开。

Ray在他身后如释重负地长吁了一口气。他过于紧张了，以至于没有控制好这份音量，而这份吁气再度引起了Mickey的兴趣。

  
  


“Ray.” 男主人在他走到镜子前时叫住他，“没有什么想对我说的吗？”

他听到心里一记无比响亮的“咯噔”。

“你以为你在里面都干了些什么，我真不知道？” Mickey用低稳的嗓音补充。

  
  


“我……”

“开玩笑呢，放轻松。”

  
  


Mickey又转了回来，贴身站到他身后，呼出的气息热热地吹在他的后颈。

Ray用力地屏住了呼吸。

不一会儿，那感觉消失了。Mickey往后退了一步。

Ray条件反射地抬头看向镜子。镜子里，Mickey不痛不痒地微笑着，仿佛这只是Ray一时兴起，而他对这种心血来潮毫不感兴趣。

Ray表现得过于失落，脸部的每一根肌肉都一惊一乍。他总是无法在Mickey面前隐藏好自己的情绪。

他自己也显然觉察到了，因为刚恢复到正常颜色的脸颊，顷刻间又变得通红。

他与Mickey在镜子里对视。Mickey在等着他的回答，而问题早就问了，他绝对不会再重复第二遍。

  
  


“我想着你自慰了。”他开口，声音痛苦地抖动，就好像那几个词是一把钝刀子，拉扯着他的喉咙。

Mickey没有说话，他用眼神说着“继续”。

“我这样想着，做了很多次……” Ray接着说。

“怎么做？” Mickey打断了他，“用你的手指操自己想象着那是我的老二？”

“是的……” Ray痛苦地承认，只是这些糟糕的话语可悲地激起了他的欲望。刚刚被他充分拓张过的洞口无可救药地收缩着，好像在渴望着更深入、粗暴的探索。

Mickey靠了回来，扯下他的浴巾。Ray的性器抖动着打上了大理石洗脸池的台柱。他疼得一抖。Mickey毫不怜惜地伸手握紧了他的老二，另一只手摸向他的股间，在触摸到意料之中的湿润时，轻声一笑。

他没有再给Ray任何准备机会，直接把拇指狠狠地操了进去。

Ray发出一阵压抑了太久的满足抽吸。

Mickey的拇指在插入后直接开始了抽动。看似毫无章法却在每一次进出时都让他头皮发麻。

男主人接着陆续加进了另外两根手指，左手也没有怠慢地撸动着他的柱身，揉捏着他的马眼。Mickey粗糙的手掌像砂纸一样，狠狠地刮过他柔嫩的皮肉，而身后饱胀的快感又几乎要让他翻起眼球。疼痛和满足撕扯着他的感官，他无心再做多余的压抑，从鼻腔溢出了一声声啜泣。这是一种眩晕得让人头昏眼花的感觉。一种无法遏止的堕落的欲望。

他在前后夹击中获得了第一波高潮。

眼前迎来一片花白的同时，他倚靠着洗脸池瘫软了下去。

Mickey按着他的肩，帮他侧过身，在他微张着嘴大喘气时把老二顶进了他的嘴里。

那股夹杂着Mickey专属气息的咸腥味立刻带走了他的神智。他依靠着本能转过身，扶住Mickey的胯部，身体前倾着尽量吞到底，埋进他的耻毛间。

深喉给Mickey带来了短暂的满足，但仅仅只是喉间肌肉的收缩显然不够。一只手来到Ray的发间，力度适当地抓起一小把，往后拉。不到痛，但足够引起他的注意。

Ray眯着眼睛将嘴里的老二吐出一些，上翻着眼皮有些不解地望向男主人。

Mickey开口说了些什么，很简短。Ray在他的指导下磕磕绊绊地服侍了起来。他依旧非常紧张。除去他们本就在干的这件事的正确与否，光是对象是Mickey这一点就让他激动得浑身颤栗。

Mickey看上去对这次的体验不坏。虽然除了偶尔的几声慵懒的哼声以外，Ray很难从他几乎纹丝不动的表情里找到答案。只是这些就已经足够了。Ray跟着吞吐的节奏，情不自禁地动起了胯，被Mickey再次操弄过的后穴孜孜不倦地叫嚣着不满足。

他想要压下这股欲望，但无济于事。

Ray给Mickey口了很长时间，久到他磕在地砖上的膝盖已经不再是隐隐的不适。

然后毫无预兆地，Mickey一把将他拉了起来。他的上身被按在了洗脸台上，与下半身几乎形成了一个九十度。

期间Ray不知所措，但依旧非常顺从。尽管直到Mickey扶着老二顶上他屁股的前一秒，他都不敢奢望这将要发生的一切。

他的后穴在被使用了两番后还保持着湿润，或者说是因为他的过度兴奋而激烈地开合着。

Mickey肿大硬挺的龟头贴了上去，感受到烫人温度时Ray倒吸了一口气。Mickey在他耳边低语了一句放松，随后用力插了进去。

他在Mickey进入他身体的那一瞬闭上了双眼。黑暗吞噬着他对极度快感的企求。那黑暗是彻底、绝对的，没有形象也没有幻影，无穷无尽，无边无际。

Ray被顶得不断前移，原本咬紧的牙关里漏出了几句断开的呻吟。

他的肠壁非常顺滑（沐浴液和润滑剂的功劳），这使得Mickey的进出毫无阻碍，而这种肆意插入、抽出的速度让他腿软。

Mickey还是一手扶着他的肩。他在情动中不自觉地侧过脸，轻轻地啃咬、舔吻着Mickey的手指。

男主人任由他这么放纵了一会儿，又用几根手指夹住他的舌头摩挲、拉扯。拇指上粗硬的茧按压在他的舌苔上，这让他过于满足，就好像Mickey承认了他的存在一般。

后入的体位让一切都进行得很顺利。Ray的胃部紧贴着冰凉的洗手台，承受撞击遗留下的冲力。他微微咬牙，庆幸自己还没有来得及吃午饭。Mickey的囊袋打在他的股间，耻毛扫刮着他的臀肉……

他的汗水和Mickey的混在一起，融合在浴室的水蒸气里。

被Mickey填满的感觉过于充实，心理以及生理上的。

他不再知道负罪感是个什么东西。

那一刻，善与恶，对与错的界限极其模糊。


End file.
